


For A Thousand More

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [35]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Tony Stark, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000, happy loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki and Tony celebrate their anniversary.





	For A Thousand More

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! 100 fics!
> 
> *throws green, red and gold confetti*
> 
> I never thought I'd end up with 100 ~~+~~ fics when I first started out writing for this pairing. :O I didn't even intend to get _into_ fandom, but these boys were so addictive and inspiring that I just couldn't resist. 
> 
> I have to say, I've had so much fun over the last two years and made some wonderful friends. It's been a real blast and I look forward to penning and posting more Loki&Tony romances for us all to enjoy :3
> 
> For now, have a celebratory 100th fic full of pure fluff XD

Tony woke up to feel soft lips brushing his shoulder and neck while warm, familiar arms held him close against a strong chest.

“Good morning, love,” was whispered in his ear. “Happy anniversary.”

Shifting slightly, Tony was half-asleep but he still smiled gently and kissed Loki's lips softly before pulling back and answering, “Happy anniversary, Lokes.”

A new kiss was brushed against Tony’s temple before Loki nuzzled the skin slightly. Tony just turned into the touch, rolling over so that he could press against the other man. It quickly ended with Loki on his back on the mattress while Tony cuddled up against him, his cheek resting against Loki’s chest. The mage’s fingers just came up to Tony’s hair, carding through it gently. 

“It's quite the milestone this year,” Loki remarked softly.

Tony chuckled. “Who’d have thought I’d be married for one hundred years?” He shifted to look up at his husband, his eyes twinkling with humour. “I was sure you’d have kicked me out of the bed by now.”

“Mm,” Loki hummed, “only so that I could have you on the floor.”

The comeback made Tony laugh louder before pressing a kiss to Loki’s chest. “I like that plan.”

Loki lightly scratched and tugged Tony’s hair in reply, the gesture full of fondness and Tony just arched into the blissful touch. 

They fell silent after that, simply luxuriating in the peaceful morning and each other’s company. Tony almost fell back asleep, but he was roused when the aroma of his favourite Alfheim coffee filtered through the air and he lifted his head up slightly to find Loki had conjured a small breakfast tray.

Tony grinned and sat up more fully to be able to help himself to the fruit, bread and caffeine. Loki did the same and they sat side by side, their bodies pressed together as they ate and lazily woke up. When Tony felt aware and confident enough to not destroy the first (of many) anniversary presents he’d bought (and made) for his lover, Tony conjured the item onto the mattress.

Loki made a small sound of surprise as the magic dissipated without a single singed edge. “You are improving.”

“Well, I have a good teacher,” Tony complimented the other man, pressing a kiss to Loki’s cheek that had the trickster smiling enough to reveal his dimples. He also cupped Tony’s chin and drew him into a longer, more intimate kiss.

When they eventually broke apart, Loki just shifted to brush his mouth to Tony’s forehead, lingering there a moment before pulling back. Tony took the moment to hand over the present, curling an arm around his husband’s back as he watched the mage open it. Loki’s eyes widened before he let out a delighted laugh, flicking through the book with bright interest. The tome was a rare volume that Loki had been hunting for the last few years. Tony had just been lucky enough to find it first. 

Truthfully though, after a hundred and four years together, there was little left to buy for one another. Loki was the most powerful mage in the universe and Tony was the most revered and sought after engineer and inventor; whatever they wanted, they often went out and purchased or simply created themselves.

It meant that material items weren’t that important to them. It was time spent together, new experiences as they explored the universe, and soft, loving nights in each other’s arms that were the most coveted.

The universe was at peace and had new heroes to defend it. They had retired and they were _happy_. They owned a house, they kept to themselves and when they weren’t out chasing adventure and causing chaos they were at home and being frightfully domestic.

Tony had never felt so wholly at peace then he had in the last few decades with his husband. They were both a bit older, a little softer around the edges and just as in love as ever.

It was the memories of the last few perfect years that had Tony sighing happily and kissing Loki’s skin once more. Tony closed his eyes and let the warm emotions rush through him as he smiled at how amazing his life had managed to turn out.

He was at home, he was tucked up in bed with his husband and they were celebrating their one hundredth wedding anniversary. There was not a damn thing Tony wanted to change; he just wanted to soak it all in and enjoy the surprises the day and the future would bring.

Tony just wanted to hold Loki close as he looked forward to the next hundred, the next _thousand_ years of anniversaries that would be celebrated with the man by his side who had chosen Tony as his husband and made the engineer the happiest man in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> 100th fic, 100th FI anniversary? Seemed like a good fit XD I hope you enjoyed, especially since I probably won't post again until the new year. Leave it at 100 until 2018, hehe.
> 
> See you in the New Year! Have fun and stay safe! ♥


End file.
